Tale of Three Sisters
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Three sister-like friends, Polari, Connie, and Ashley are twelve year old girls with a bond that will last forever. But when Mephiles attacks and destroys their hometown, it's up to them and their new friends to save their parents and restore Oceanopolis.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

**Hey everyone! This is my very first story on this site. I had written this a year ago, so it might not be as great. Most of the characters are OCs. So, enough of my life story. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that's owned.**

**Chapter 1 Beginnings**

Polari the Fox sat on a red bean bag in her black, red, and white bedroom. Her best friends Ashley the Cat and Connie the Hedgehog were there as well. Polari's white fur and black and red hair matched her room completely. Ashley's brown fur and Connie's yellow fur stood out.

"Welcome girls, to a night filled with fun and horror movies! It's a Polari sleepover special!" the twelve year old fox cried.

"H-horror movies?" Connie said, quivering.

Polari giggled at Connie's reaction.

"Of course not, silly! The last time, we watched Friday the 13th and you flooded my room with tears and peed your pants!"

"That's an encounter I don't want to experience again." The super smart Connie replied.

Ashley yawned lazily.

"Instead of throwing a debate, throw your pillows!" The outgoing cat cried.

She whacked Polari with her feathery pillow.

"Hey!" Polari cried.

Polari grabbed another pillow and fought back.

"Don't leave me out!" Connie whined.

She grabbed a third pillow and things went crazy.

Connie used her power to manipulate ice to her advantage. She froze Polari's hand, which made her drop her pillow.

"That's not cool, dude!" Polari cried as Connie attacked her with both pillows.

Ashley used her fire powers to melt Polari's frozen hand. Together, Ashley and Polari decided to double team and jump Connie. Polari used a Chaos Spear to temporarily cease Connie's use of ice.

"You cheater!" Connie cried, her smirk gone.

Five minutes later, the war conceded with all three girls out of breath. There was a knock on Polari's door. A white furred fox with red hair and green eyes entered the room, smiling.

"Hey Gwen." Connie and Ashley said in unison.

"Hi girls." Polari's mother replied, "The pizza's here and ready to get chowed on."

"All right!" Polari cried.

The three girls ran downstairs to find Rafael, Polari's dad, waiting for them.

"¡Hola, chicas! ¿Comó están? ¿Tienen hambre, no?" Rafael asked in Spanish.

"Eh?" Ashley said, confused.

"He said 'Hi, girls! How are you guys? Are you guys hungry?'." Polari replied.

The white furred and black haired fox smiled at Polari. Rafael is from Panamá.

"Well, I'm hambre!" Ashley cried.

Polari smacked her forehead.

"I ordered pepperoni and anchovies, just for Ashley." Rafael said.

"ANCHOVIES! FOR REALS? Thanks, Rafael!" Ashley cried, grabbing the anchovies box and running back in Polari's room.

"Oh god, she's cuckoo for anchovies." Connie giggled.

"Yep. It's scary to watch her eat it, so let's stay out here until she's done." Polari suggested.

"That's a bright idea." Connie replied.

Six hours later, the three best friends were exhausted, but not from going crazy. It was Connie's turn to pick a movie to watch, and she chose a DVD about Albert Einstein's life.

"Seriously, I didn't know we had that here!" Polari had said.

"Me neither." Gwen piped up out of nowhere.

"Okay mom, enough with the creeper act." Polari said

After the biography ended, Ashley and Polari were almost dead due to boredom.

"What time is it?" Ashley yawned out.

"It's Adventure Time!" Polari cried.

"Okay, really? That's lame." Ashley replied

"We should all go rest ourselves." Connie suggested.

"Seriously, you could've said 'let's go to bed', Miss IQ of 200." Ashley said grumpily.

"Don't be a scrooge, Ash. You know my parents talk like that all the time. It's catchy." Connie pointed out.

"Let's all just call it a night. Buenas noches, mis amigas." Polari said

"G'night." Ashley replied

"Good night." Connie added in.

As the girls slept, they didn't know that tonight would be their last night sleeping comfortably for a long time. The next day will bring misery and despair. Hopefully, Polari, Connie, and Ashley will be up to the challenge that awaits them…

**There you have it! Please review! Pleaseeeee?**


	2. Chapter 2 Stranded

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 Stranded**

The next morning, the girls woke up to explosions and screaming.

"W…what's going on?" Ashley asked sleepily.

Polari rushed to her window. Is this World War Three or something? Polari wondered.

She came face to face with fires everywhere in Oceanopolis.

"Everyone, move!" Polari cried, the fire getting closer.

"What the hell is going on?" Ashley asked.

Connie and Polari stared at her.

"…excuse my French." Ashley said quickly.

"Get dressed, quickly!" Polari said, trying to calm down.

_I don't know what's going on, but something tells me it's not going to be legit._ Polari thought.

Meanwhile, the families of Polari, Connie, and Ashley were downstairs conducting an informal emergency meeting.

"We have to stay and fight back. If we don't, who will?" Ashley's father Jack said to the parents.

"We cannot risk our lives and the well-being of our adolescent children. We should flee the area at once." Connie's mother Melinda countered.

"That's true, but what about our city? Everything will be destroyed." Gwen pointed out.

"There won't be a city if all the people here die!" Timothy, Connie's father, insisted.

"We can't run away! That'll only make _him _stronger." Jack muttered.

"Who?" Rafael asked.

"

Mom! Dad! What's going on?" Polari cried, rushing downstairs with her best friends.

"You three have to leave Oceanopolis _now_!" Gwen said strongly.

"Why!" Ashley wailed.

"Mephiles is attacking the city. We can't keep you three here." Lynn, Ashley's mother replied.

"Mephiles? I thought he had been destroyed years ago by the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog!" Connie said, shocked.

"Apparently he wasn't completely destroyed. He's after our Chaos Emeralds." Timothy replied.

"We have three of them." Rafael added.

Gwen looked out the window and saw the explosions dangerously close to their house. She could also see the silhouette of Mephiles.

"You girls have to get out of here!" Gwen cried.

She tossed the three friends backpacks.

"That's your emergency kit with food, blankets, and water."

"Take the Chaos Emeralds." Rafael said, giving Polari his.

Timothy and Jack gave up theirs to their daughters.

Just then, the house exploded. Gwen put up a telekinetic force field around them just in time.

"Get out of here NOW!" Gwen shouted to the girls.

"Hurry up! We'll be fine!" Rafael said, giving Polari one last smile.

With one last look at their parents, Polari, Connie, and Ashley ran out of the house, far away from their family and Mephiles. Polari turned around to see her parents and her friends' parents battling Mephiles. Not wanting to see any more of it, Polari turned back around.

On the outskirts of Oceanopolis, the trio stopped running, their adrenaline pumping iut of control. They turned around to see their beloved city set ablaze. Tears spilled over the girls' eyes as they watched their city burn.

"W-what do we do now?" Connie whimpered.

"I don't know, Connie. I don't know." Polari replied, trying to be strong.

"I just can't believe this! Why?" Ashley wailed.

Polari faced Connie and Ashley.

"All we know is that all we have now are each other. We have been sisters, even though we're not related. We're a family now. We must be strong." she said.

Connie and Ashley nodded, taking Polari's words to heart.

"Let's go. The Mystic Ruins aren't too far from here." Polari said.

By nightfall, the trio of sisters were in the dark, murky woods of the Mystic Ruins. Polari had spotted a cave, and the girls decided to camp out there.

"Who wants food?" Polari asked, digging in her emergency backpack.

"I'm too upset to eat. Maybe tomorrow." Connie said coldly.

"Same." Ashley agreed.

Polari sighed. "Fine."

Everyone got out their blankets and went to bed with heavy hearts. Polari couldn't sleep at all

_I don't know who this Mephiles is, but when we encounter him, some serious shit is about to go down._ Polari thought angrily.

**How intense! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
